


Ugly Crying

by bumblebee_by_the_ocean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Homophobia, M/M, Rejection, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_by_the_ocean/pseuds/bumblebee_by_the_ocean
Summary: I wrote this while listening to some songs by Billie Eilish, to name some: "wish you were gay" "my boy" "ocean eyes" and "xanny"Mitski was there too: "I bet on losing dogs" notably.This one is pretty short, so there isn't much backstory to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Ugly Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to some songs by Billie Eilish, to name some: "wish you were gay" "my boy" "ocean eyes" and "xanny"  
> Mitski was there too: "I bet on losing dogs" notably. 
> 
> This one is pretty short, so there isn't much backstory to it.

George was just about to logout of discord for the day when he heard the familiar sound of someone calling him. He glanced at the clock to check just how late it was, and after deciding that he could risk staying awake for another hour or two, he accepted the call. 

“Oh Georgee!” Dreams voice filled his headset. George hurried to turn his volume down because he knew from experience that if he didn’t, he was in for some minor ear damage. 

“Hey Dream, what’s up?” Though George was happy to hear from his friend, his tone was weighed down by exhaustion. Maybe I should have just gone to bed, he thought, yawning and stretching. 

“Was that a yawn I just heard Georgie? Tired?” Dream teased. The blond man didn’t know just how long George had been awake for. Dream giggled a little manically, and said in a baby voice, “Time for bedtime little George? Want me to tuck you in?” 

“Fuck off Dream. I put off going to bed for your stupid ass” George grouched, now definitely regretting not sleeping. He was still glad, however, that he answered the call. George always enjoyed talking to Dream, though he would never tell him that. Unless. He had been considering for a while whether or not to finally tell Dream about his complicated feelings but had yet to actually do so. They had never talked about that kind of thing before, and George didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they had. 

“Aww, is little Georgie boy staying up for me?” George could almost hear the smug smile through the laptop. Dream needed to keep his ego in check.

“Whatever. Anyways, is there a particular reason you chose to call me at,” He paused to check his clock again, “2:23 in the morning?”

“Did you forget it's 6 in the afternoon over here? Sorry about the time on your side though. I totally forgot.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t asleep anyway.” George could hear regret in Dreams voice, so he backed down. 

“Ok. So, I called you because I wanted to ask you a question. It’s about… you know... us?” Dream sounded hesitant and shy. Dream being nervous? What could he be asking about? Could it be that he... feels the same way? George's thoughts quickly started to spiral off track.

“George?” Dreams question brought George back. Exhaling as quietly as he could, George turned his chair to face the laptop. 

“Yeah, uh sure Dream. What’s up?” George's heart was pounding like a trapped bird, and his ears were ringing. He had never thought that Dream would actually understand what George felt for him.  
“Well, recently I’ve kinda noticed that you’ve been, I dunno, kind of distant. Sapnap has noticed it too. I just wanted to know if we’ve like, done something?” Dream was talking like he didn’t want to say what he was saying. As if he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“No! Of course not! I’ve just been dealing with some, uh feelings. Sorry for being distant.” George laughed it off, but inside he was anything but laughing. His hopes that he and Dream had mutual feelings had been torn to shreds, and the cloud that his heart had been floating on had melted into wisps. 

“Feelings?” Dream just sounded curious. Maybe it’s time to tell him. If I don’t do it now I doubt there will be another time as perfect. George reasoned in his head.

“Yeah, uh, it’s actually good that you called because I have some stuff to tell you too.” Terror was starting to form in his brain. His fight or flight response was kicking up, telling him that it wasn’t too late to stop. He knew it was though. “So. Uh, for a while now, I’ve been struggling with some emotions. I’ve wanted to tell you, but I’m scared.”

“Scared George? Don’t worry. You can tell me anything”

Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady his heart. It’s just Dream. He’ll accept me. Everything is going to be okay.

“I like guys. And, well, I like you. I don’t really know when it started, but I just know that it's true. I get that you don’t like me like that, but I think that it’s time I told you what I’ve been feeling.” It was out. There was nothing he could do to take it back. George dropped his head into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling like telling Dream was a mistake. No matter how Dream reacted, their friendship was about to change drastically. George waited for Dream to start laughing, or say that he had known, or for him to say something, but his computer was silent. He couldn’t even hear Dreams breathing. George opened his mouth to see if he was still on the line, but before he could say anything, Dream started to talk.

“You’re one of them?” His tone had changed completely, going from the curious and mildly concerned friend that George knew, to a disgusted, condescending stranger.

“W-what? One of them? What are you talking about Dream?” 

“A gay.” The venom he spat out on the word “gay”, stung George. He knew he made a mistake. Dream didn’t give George a chance to say anything back, or to explain. “I can’t believe my best friend, is gay. I never thought… Ok, look. Here's what's going to happen. You’re going to end the call. And you are NEVER going to talk to me again.” Dream began to yell on the word “never”. Tears started to leak out of George's eyes. He attempted to plead with Dream.

“Please don’t do this, please don’t do this Clay” 

“Don’t you ever say my name again.” Dream’s voice was quiet now. Quiet, but full of barely concealed rage. “Don’t ever say anything to me again. You disgust me. I will never like you back George. Ever. Please don’t try and call back.” 

The call ended, but George didn’t notice. He couldn’t say anything anymore. His sobs were getting too rough, starting to shake his whole body. George desperately tried to say something, but what came out was incoherent. His nose began to run, and his cheeks were blotchy and red. He could barely breathe now, but George was still trying to beg Dream not to go. Snot ran down his mouth, and his eyes started to close up. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of the conversation he had just had. George collapsed onto his desk, still heaving. What was it he had told himself? It’s going to be okay? Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Nothing would ever be okay again.

**

“Hey, guys welcome back to the stream! I do have a couple of announcements to make today! First and foremost, I’m asking you guys to stop asking questions about Dream. He won’t be making any more appearances on my channel, for the time being, so please stop asking about it! Next, I just want to say that Sapnap is still going to be joining me from time to time, so please don’t worry. Alright then, let’s get into the stream!”

A donation popped up in the bottom corner of his computer. “Hey George it’s been a couple of weeks since you and Dream have talked, is there a reason?” He chose to ignore it. Another one came in. “George you look a bit tired, and your eyes are red, are you ok?” This one, he decided to reply to.

“Hey baby321, I’m doing fine, just going through some stuff, but all will be well! Thanks for the dono!” What absolute bullshit. All will be fucking well. As if.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This is my first published work so please be nice. 
> 
> I don't have too much experience when it comes to writing fanfic but I'm still learning. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but please be nice <3 I'm sensitive


End file.
